Chuck Adoodledoo: The Senge to Volcanos
Fairy Tales is a fifteenth episode on season 1 The episode starts with Chuck Adoodledoo and Flick who are about to be away on a vacation to Hawwaii. They told Wing Span to be in charge of the house while they're away. They told him when villains came into the house, teach villains a lesson. After Chuck and Flick Feathers are away, Wing saw something strange under the carpet. He noticed that it was a door that leads under the floor. So, he opens up the door on the floor, and went down into under the floor. He stood upon a Mysterious Library under the floor. He decided to read a story book. While Wing's choosing a book, he saw a glowing book in the middle of the other books and opened up the book. He saw that their is a scroll inside the book. According to the book, the book is a magical book that can lead Wing into 20 stories to make stories perfect. Wing then opened up the book and stared at the story of Hansel and Gretel who are been send into the dark woods by their evil stepmother. Wing got shocked that he decided to go inside the story and help Hansel and Gretel. Inside the story, he saw the stepmother taking Hansel and Gretel to the woods while Hansel drops breadcrumbs. Later that night, Wing saw Hansel and Gretel sleeping by the fire. Then, he went to talk to Hansel and Gretel after they woke up. Hansel, Gretel's smart and strong brother, told Wing that their greedy stepmother send them in the dark woods. Gretel, Hansel's cute sister, tells Wing that they both can't find their way back home because the birds had ate all the breadcrumbs. Hansel and Gretel asked Wing for their help. Wing agreed, and decided to help them find their way back home. A few five minutes in the night later, The trio shivered through the strong wind as they're cold. The next morning, they stumbled upon a gingerbread house nearby. Wing, Hansel and Gretel decided to eat the candied house. Gretel took a huge bite of the caked roof, while Wing and Hansel are eating the gingerbread walls. Then, a creepy voice appear which is said 'Nimble-nimble, who was eating my house?'. The witch went out of the door and asks the trio what they're doing outside. Gretel answered to the witch that they're been hungry and been walking in the woods for days. Then, the witch told them that she's a kind old woman and decided to invite them in for breakfast. But, the trio didn't know that she's an evil witch who likes eating children. The witch prepared breakfast for them. She bakes cakes, cookies, halo-halo, banana bread, waffles, cotton candy, and also, candies. She bakes more and more sweets for the trio. After the breakfast, the trio's stomachs are full from eating all the sweets, as the witch send them to a bedroom for them to sleep well tonight. She makes them three beds and they say good night to the witch and fall asleep. The next day, the witch called them from the dining room for breakfast. After Wing, Hansel and Gretel eat the breakfast, the witch locked up Hansel and Wing inside a cellar with bars that are made with licorice. The witch told Gretel to do all the housework for her. Wash dishes, mop the floor, and cooking dinner. All day, the witch could give Wing and Hansel some fast food to make them fat enough to bake them and Gretel for dessert. Gretel then gives Wing and Hansel two chicken bones from her chicken wings to fool the witch when she thinks that they're both skinny. In the evening later, the witch told Wing and Hansel to stick out their fingers to see that they're both fat or not. But instead, they stick out chicken bones to fool the witch so she can think that they're still skinny. The witch got tired of giving Hansel and Wing fast food and decided to bake them and Gretel anyway. Hansel asked Wing how to get out of the gingerbread house from the witch. Wing scratched his head thoughtly. Then, he come up with a plan. Wing whispers to Gretel to push the witch inside the oven. While the witch is checking the oven to see that it's hot, Gretel bravely push the witch in the oven and then dies, which turned into dust. Gretel then unlocked Wing and Hansel's licorice cellar with the key. And they thank Gretel for saving their life. Then, the trio saw something glowing. They went into the room, and found lots of the witch's treasure. As they decided to take the treasures. Wing then puts rubies and diamonds in his backpack, while Hansel and Gretel puts the treasures in their pockets. They then used a sack to filled up the sack with sweets from the house. And they went away. Wing say goodbye to Hansel and Gretel, and went out of the story. The next day, Chuck and Flick came back and asks Flick that he got a good time of fighting villains. As Wing answered yes. Category:Episodes Category:Season One